Gate: Thus UNIT Fought There
by TheWriter946
Summary: What if a certain British military organisation whose purpose is to investigate and combat paranormal and extraterrestrial threats to the Earth found out about the tear of reality to a world of fantasy from Japan? Advice and ideas welcome! Written as report files describing Gate taking place in present-day. Edited on certain basis if necessary.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Inspired by many sources, all credits belonging to them. Original sources belongs to their creators. I own nothing except for my OC. This whole thing resided in my head and just want to put this out there. Constructive critism welcome. Taken in form of files. _**  
**

* * *

**November 23rd, 20XX**

_**Special Report Log**_

**Enter Password: 17-16-23-11-63**

**[Enter]**

**Initalizing System...Please Stand By**

**Location: **_Ginza, Japan _

**Update: **_The world has changed however, when a fabric of space and time has punched through, creating a crack. _

_This was an event that once again changed the world. _

_"At times history and fate meet at a single time in a single place to shape a turning point in man's unending search for freedom. So it was at Lexington and Concord. So it was a century ago at Appomattox. So it was... in Selma, Alabama..." -President __ Lyndon B. Johnson_

_So did rest of the events that happened recently:_

_Gotham (whereas surviving police officers created a huge coordinated attack which has overpowered a mob-like revolution). _

_New York City (where a conjoined forces of avenging superheroes stopped a huge alien-like snakes' invasion). _

_Washington D.C (the helicarriers where hijacked by suspected terrorists but where foiled by the avenging superheroes). _

_Sokovia (the huge meteor-like rock was commanded by sentient robot, ready to crush the world below). _

_Metropolis (the red-and-blue superhero have clashed with an alien attack upon the city and the world). _

_Autobot City (a force of transforming sentient machines have protected Earth, and have joined the combined forces of good. Sadly, this tragedy costed the untied allies). _

_Then finally, Ginza. _

_Whereas the forces of a fantasy world have masscared civilians, tourists, and citizens alike which later pushed the forces back but also forced the world to do something in the response of this incident. _

_It was decided to send in any soldiers from different nations alike to join the JSDF. _

_But first, certain specialists from Britian are allowed to arrive as they have seen this before **(1)**..._

_Torchwood: "If it is alien, it's ours..."_

* * *

_**(1)** Dr Who episode: Battlefield _


	2. Chapter 2

_"__There's one thing I always meant to ask Jack, back in the old days. I wanted to know about that Doctor of his. The man who appears out of nowhere and saves the world. Except sometimes he doesn't. All those times in history when there was no sign of him, I wanted to know, why not? But I don't need to ask anymore, I know the answer now. Sometimes the Doctor must look at this planet, and turn away in shame." -Gwen Cooper, Children of Earth: Day Five_

* * *

**XX Day XX Month, ****Year ****20XX **

**_Special Report Log_**

**Enter Password: 17-16-23-11-63**

**[Enter]**

**Initalizing System...Please Stand By**

**Location: **_Certain area, Unknown World _

**Update: **_The United Nations have freshly given the troops given for this expedition. This would be given by mixture of countries from six different continents. The best of the best. As usual, the United States have invoked their right to work with Japan by their treaty, the _**_Japan Self-Defense__ Forces_**_ are ready to be deployed. __Certain squardon are __lead by __First Lieutenant Yōji Itami. _**[See Ginza Incident]**

_Recently, an agent of interest have been assigned to us: Agent B.O, or "Bo". Nationality: Korean-American. Alongside him would be a U.S commander, and Dr. Erica. _**[See Turmezistan Incident]. **_Meanwhile, well-known Capt. Jack Harkness and his team_ **[See the Miracle, R****aven Hill Memorial probe]**,_ alongside with British organization UNIT's leader __Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, British Colonel Mace, and Captain Marian Price are introduced fairly to Special Counter – Terrorist Unit Delta, and N.E.S.T. Guardian Units of Nations are on their way additionally._

_Back on our world, there were recent news that seemed to be seemed to be undenible ever since year of 2008. _**[See Valiant incident]**

_Superheroes (sometimes you can imagine as those with tight suits) are now a reality. _

_Those in the past, vilgantes in the dark, ones crying out for civil rights, and those for want for a better future. _

_But __unfortunately, many of our prejudices and ignorance has blindsided us which costed us a great price._ **[See HYDRA infiltration ****of American agency S.H.I.E.L.D, Lagos incident, town of Jasper incident, Hoover Dam, Mission City incident, battle at Egypt, Battle of Autobot City]**

_One of UNIT's** infamous enemy** has gained a foothold in stirring up fear of our greatest allies ever known in public's imaginations: the Avengers, Justice League (often added 'of America_' _yet they are on netural grounds), the Autobots (a friendly faction of transforming alien robots that work alongside with N.E.S.T), and the rest of their **allies**. Of course he uses the incidents and events that happened before the Ginza incident. _

_Possibly linked to enemies of allies mentioned above, Mutant Control Act, Vigilante Registrations Act, and Sokovia Accords under pseudonym: "Ingersoll Keene". Worked alongside with A.I.M and KSI._ **[See prison records: Fortress Island **(that later became a UNIT retirement home); **Stangmoor Prison; Aylesburu Grange Dentention Centre, former Prime Minister Harold Saxon, "Saxon glitch", ****3W Institute, MISSI Hack, Saxon Heights incident, The Concurrence, M.E.C.H, C.W defection, bombings of U.S Congress and U.N, Battle of Autobot City]**

_Many blame our** legendary benefactor **for their recent reasons also. _**[See**** U.S Colonel Stark, former-Prime Minister Harriet Jones, U.S President Arthur Coleman Winters, Turmezistan Incident: Agrofuel Research Operations; ****U.N Secretary General; U.S Colonel Don Brabbit;**** Chinese army officer Xiaolian; Russian army officer Ilya Svyatoslavovich, ****Robertson Luxury Hotel incident, etc]**

_Due to the ignorance of many, the Battle of Autobot city concurred by the main enemies of our allies (most of them were either smeared as invasive-in case for Justice League, or runway outlaws-for Avengers). Yet the united allies joined altogether to fend off their enemies, in which the cost was too high. The public opinion has forced all world governments around to revise their restrictions on people that are regarded as heroes._

_We would not make the same mistake again, and to share our stories beyond..._

* * *

_The united military representing our Earth upon another world has scouted with U.S military drones, and UGVs. _

_Most of the perpetrators of the Ginza incident are seen retreating at certain line, and tend to gain reinforcements. Suspected to attack at once. _

_Agent Bo has given certain report that the enemies are ready to charge against the defensive positions of ours. _

_Thus tanks of all sorts provided by different countries have perished the incoming enemy lines. _

_It is examined that the current enemies, and this world, are seemed to be in __medieval times with fantasy elements which are similar and close to creatures that are considered mythical to Japanese animation..._

_A massed charge was attempted by the enemy, however the intense firepower has decimated the charge. _

_This in turn deleted the enemies morale, and they soon retreated after mass extremination of their troops. _

* * *

_The next certain of days, which gave us enough time to organize our based fort. _

_The first offensive has trespassed the warning no man's land. Thus they are fended off quite easily. _

_Second offensive has us sighted their "dragon riders". Type 87 mobile anti-aircraft guns have dispatched them quickly. _

_Third offensive have showed the wrath of the united military consisting of night watch by the JSDF, UNIT, and U.S corps._

_The enemy believed they can take on the fight in the night raid-believing the darkness would be their ally. Adopting a simple tactic, yet as our world was born and molded by the history of warfare thus binding. Darkness betrayed them as the night vision technology were in our possession. _

_During the aftermath, the excavating machinery have cleaned up the remains of enemy soldiers, at least dignity was put into it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**XX Day XX Month, Year 20XX**

_**Special Report Log**_

**Enter Password: 17-16-23-11-63**

**[Enter]**

**Initalizing System...Please Stand By**

**Location:**_ Certain village, Unknown World_

**Update: **_The Third Recon Team has joined with a UNIT squardon lead by no-other than__ Kate Lethbridge-Stewart herself. The assigned Special Counter – Terrorist Unit Delta, N.E.S.T, and Guardian Units of Nations shall be stationed at the base, ready to send reinforcements if ready. JSDF general Hazama wished us good luck. _

_Yōji Itami has gotten alongside well with Miss Kate Stewart. He was deeply interested of her experiences of recent news that have exposed the reality of extraterrestrial in orgin, or the supernatural. _

_Agent Bo soon interrupted Capt. Harkness who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Miss Mari Kurokawa, stating that Harkness could be useful of his abilites **(1).**_

_As such the combined forces of JSDF and UNIT, along with hand-picked U.S special forces (working with Bo) are ready to explore the nearby areas near their positions. _

* * *

_Position is investigated, as it is apparent that dragons do exist in this world, the worry is that a nearby village have been burned out by it. _

_Survivors __are properly secured. Agent Bo greeted them in their native tongue, as the language was already processed by captured prisoners from the Ginza incident. _

_They would be stationed at our base; described by people in this world which would known as Alnus Hill. _

_Interestingly though, the combined forces have meet certain people that were acknowledged. _

_One certain female elf was rescued from the carnage, was at that time unconscious. A female "mage" with a magical staff. Alongside would be most upmost pecuilar; a gothic-dressed female girl that seemed to be very young yet skilled with a giant battle-ax. _

_Harkness smirked, and suggested that she should take a "certain" seat on Itami's lap, as he caught Itami's "eye" on her. He first strongly rejected at first, yet the girl seemed to comply anyways which caused the captain to have a full-blown laughter. _

_The investigation of the areas were soon interuppted as the dragon that caused the carnages all around have been identified. _

_Gunfire rained upon the dragon, yet it seemed to be unharmed. Immune to the ranged fire. _

_Agent Bo ruled that the dargon should be distracted from the united convoy, lest it would decide to use its firepower._

_Harkness suddenly suggested quickly to Itami that they should fire into the dragon's eyes. _

_As__ M2 Browning .50 caliber machine guns and Howa Type 64 rifles failed to reach, a Panzerfaust-3 was used. UNIT fired upon the dragon to distract it where it needs to be. _

_They missed the dragon's intended weakness yet the RPG-weapon type did hit the target's arm. It retreated after the damage was taken. _

_Itami asked Harkness of where he got the notion, he pointed to the awaken elf who was barring no clothes. She soon accepted Agent Bo's given jacket._

_Refugees are soon given aid and escorted back to Alnus Hill. _

* * *

**_(1) _**_Dr Who episode: The Parting of Ways_


	4. Chapter 4

**XX Day XX Month, Year 20XX **

_**Special Report Log**_

**Enter Password: 17-16-23-11-63**

**[Enter]**

**Initalizing System...Please Stand By**

**Location: **_Italica__, Unknown World_

**Update: **_Smoke were sighted at certain city-like area. JSDF __Third Recon Team which Itami is leading, __UNIT squardon lead by Kate Stewart, Capt. Harkness, and Agent Bo with certain U.S corpsmen with tank __infantry. _

_Agent Bo inquired of Harkness sending his reports; he replied he too is describing the events that transpired recently in this unknown world to Torchwood No. 3 members which are connected to American Central Intelligence Agency. He reported that he also has a souvenir (a certain arrow that almost struck him during the night battle of Alnus Hill). _

_The team soon meet up with the leaders of sieged city. Unforuntely after being identified and noted, Harkness was accidently knocked off by the leader's opening the door to for entry. _

_By our surprise, it is the daughter of the emperor, whose empire would be behind the Ginza incident. _

_However, they were in need of assistance as certain bandits (later were found out that they used to be imperial or other kingdoms' soldiers turned to banditry) were almost taking over the city. Agent Bo directed the tanksmen to scare off the attacks from the outside, while taking out the bandits' supposed air and ground defenses. _

_Kate Stewart drawn the UNIT soldiers to be in a certain formation, mowing down all incoming attempted attacks. _

_However, the forces somewhat outnumber the united forces of Earth and the ones defending Italica. But thanks to the superior fighting of the gothic girl (named as Rory Mercury) and given reinforcements by air support though the JSDF and UNIT. _

_U.S Delta forces, and Guardian Units of Nations squad have hopped out to give aid to the ground troops and the wounded. _

_Kate Stewart was first hesitant of the final order coming through. Harkness additionally was bit concerned if they overdid their parts. _

_Agent Bo however decided to take the responiblity, he gave report that all friendlies are secure. Thus the tanks bombarded the last defense of the bandits. The helicopters have mowed down the final remnants of the attackers' forces. Meanwhile it seemed that Rory was enjoying her time._

_The others, mainly the princess, have seen a percent of the wrath of the other world. Yet it is deemed enough made her realize how small they truly are. _

_Kate Stewart was asked by certain civilian of who they are. She replied fairly: UNIT. _

* * *

_Negotiations __are held. _

_Princess Pina alongside her aide Hamilton gave in the negotiations. They were much surprised by the rulings of the combined forces of the American, Japanese, and British: prisoners treated humanely, and they with others would not become politcal hostages-rather as now firm allies. _

_However, it is no surprise that they will occupy the city, as it turns out the countess the leader of this once-been city state. It was under the thumb of the Empire._

_Trade was quickly organized ensuring that Italica would rebuild it self. Aid was given to the wounded, friend or enemy alike. In addition, only prisoners would be ones who attacked the city. _

_As we gained a certain message by the reinforcements that we need to report our findings by going back, we soon almost ended in a skrimish on the way._

_For some reason, the Empire has also send in their reinforcements (The Rose Order of Knights). _

_They reacted with hostilty as they found out we're from Alnus Hill. Harkness greeted them, trying to defuse the situation. Both Itami and Agent Bo grimaced as the captain got himself struck by the leading female knight. _

_Fortunately__, Kate Stewart, who had no weapons from the start, surprised the two female leading knights of her authority. _

_She signaled Bo to show the firepower off to the side. He complied by signaling the tanksmen to fire one of the tanks in the distance. _

_Thus the large noise and a certain field being hit, scared their horses and wits. _

_While explaining back Princess Pina furiously reprimanded two of her friends of what they almost caused. However she quickly announced that they would like to come to the national convention that would discuss the future of this world. _


	5. Chapter 5

**XX Day XX Month, Year 20XX**

**_Special Report Log_**

**Enter Password: 17-16-23-11-63**

**[Enter]**

**Initalizing System...Please Stand By**

**Location: **_Nagatacho, Chiyoda, Tokyo_

**Update:** _Politics and military do not mix. Okay that was an understatment. _

_The Japanese National Diet is hosted to investigate the miltary reports of the dragon attack the transports of JSDF and UNIT along with American servicemen. _

_Meanwhile, United Nations hosted emergency meeting that discusses the world of where the "Gate" is opened. _

_It will be determined that Itami, the hero of Ginza Incident; Kate Stewart, the leader of UNIT; Agent Bo, the head of American operations for Ginza's "Gate"; and the three out of five guests that came from the fantasy world that combines Greek-Roman medieval themes with certain parts of mythlogy and somewhat "role-playing" tabletop __board/video games. _

_Our prestigious guests have been in a mixture of being amazed, enjoyed, and in awe of our modern world, alongside of its events. _

_Miss Lelei and Miss Tuka have became quick fans of works created by J.R.R Tolkien, C.S Lewis, and J.K Rowling. Alongside of __L. Frank Baum, __J. M. Barrie, __Lewis Carroll, and Mark Twain._

_ Tony Abbott have also fasciated Lelei, along with Tuka being curious of multiple authors creating a book series about setting in a fictional world where people transform into "spirit animals". They found a manga made by Akira Kareno. _

_Miss Rory have been looking at screenings or clips of: an animated series where the world was divided in four elemental nations, fantasy-related anime about a slime, a role-playing video game trailer developed by Namco Tales Studio, another fantasy-related anime about a guy with a shield, and unsuprisingly that TV show created by George R.R Martin._

_Itami and Bo joked that perhaps in fan fiction, someone is going to be ambitous enough of creating a crossover of all these media's fandoms. For example, Bo mused that in "a school of magic's forest", someone would cut down some wood which in turn create a __wardrobe to hidden worlds and beyond. _

_Miss Bozos and Pina were once are in awe of our world's firepower, they are certainly amazed by the city of Tokyo itself alongside with the history of Earth itself._

_They are quite shocked by recent news coverage of metahumans and alien-transforming robots in public._

_Agent Bo mused additionally that all movies based on real-life events are in one cinematic universe of their own..._

_In the meantime, Bo has meet Japanese agent __Komakado in which warned him of envious superpower countries, or mysterious __organizations __might go far to kidnap their guests, thus holding United States and Japan at their grip while they can access to the world beyond the Gate. He was soon correct of course. _**[See Hakone incident]**

_Suddenly Agent Komakado brought up the information that Itami is somewhat in top-notch Japanese special forces as a ranger. This would clearly upset Miss __Shino Kuribayashi as this wouldn't fit the bill of what a Japanese military ranger looks like. _

* * *

_During the press coverage of the Japanese National Diet, Yoji Itami and Kate Stewart both testifed in front of Japanese senator Mizuki Kōhara, who tried somewhat discredit their rescue of the village from the monstrous dragon. Therefore, Dr. Malcolm Taylor testfied that the dragon's scales that were taken from Ginza incident's dragon riders and from the attack on the united forces at the Gate's world, were very thick and thus almost if as bulletproof. _

_Several members of Japanese, British, and American coalition testfied that they did their best to protect the surivivors from the dragons' attacks. _

_Then apparently, much to the surprise and relief of everyone, Lelei and Tuka described their positions from the world and told them that they are much appreciated of what the army has done. Meanwhile, the media is buzzing around Tuka as being an elf._

_Suddenly as Rory was told of talking about the untied armies' faults, she blasted the whole room of them chaisting on the servicemen who fought for the protection of all. _

_Of course, the senator herself is outraged that "a young girl" is talking back to her. Yet Itami intervened quickly, in which Rory explained that she's over nine-hundred years old ("very familar..." Harkness amused), alongside that Tuka is over one hundred and sixty years old, while Lelei is fifteen. _

_Eventually, the senators and anyone with the notion of going to exposing them have given up and the national diet was finished for the day. _

_Meanwhile Rory and Tuka were seen conversing with Capt. Jack Harkness himself. Itami asks on the latest news, in which Harkness replied to him and Bo that "something is afoot"..._

* * *

**The Hakone Incident**

_Of course, everyone are scrambling to take on the __monopoly of the "Gate"__. _

_Attackers of the Japanese spa are listed as: _

_-Latverian spy-ops team (on payroll on Von Doom himself)_

_-Infiltrated Russian CPB Group (on connections with Red Leader himself) _

_-Infiltrated Chinese MSS Group _

_-Infiltrated U.S CIA Special Operations Group_

_It was found out that the three infiltrated teams are consisted with remnants of old enemies that have clashed in the Battle of Autobot City._

_Agent Bo quickly realized this, and saw that the JSDF are fighting bigger enemies that are out of their hands, so he quickly appealed to Harkness to contact for many others to help them..._

_Therefore, __M.E.C.H and C.W clashed with N.E.S.T at the spa. _

_COBRA were fended off by Special Counter–Terrorist Unit Delta. _

_V.E.N.O.M fought against M.A.S.K (who are sent to reinforce JSDF)._

_Latverian spy-ops team alongside with F.O.H, Watchdogs, and HYDRA are fiercely fended off by S.H.I.E.L.D __(who are sent to reinforce JSDF too) along with their metahuman benefactors. _

_Technological Hierarchy for the Removal of Undesirables and the Subjugation of Humanity are caught in skrimish with __United Network Command for Law and Enforcement, and British Kingsmen. _

_Those with armbands having a coat of arms bearing "V" symbols are captured by those with armbands having a coat of arms bearing "C" symbols __(who are sent to reinforce JSDF too)._

_The ones with a red-cross symbol are quickly found clashing with those with an upside down "V" symbol __(who are sent to reinforce JSDF too)__._

_The Cybermen are reported by the UNIT squardon directed by Kate Stewart. However, the sighting of the blue box is reported. _

_It was found out that the A.I.M and KSI somewhat upgraded the Cybermen taken from __3W Institute: with tech from scrapped projects such as __Cyberdyne Systems for SAC-NORAD, Ultron __global defense program__, and Sentinels' __program__. _

_In an unbelievable twist, Rory Mercury herself (known as a demi-goddess back in Gate's world) __annihilated all of the enemy forces in a single stroke. Itami with his Third Recon Team escorted the guests elsewhere..._

_It was later found out that Graham Morris coordinated his CIA infiltrated team but soon realized after that his team members had their own seperate agendas of their own as they were hidden enemies of the past._

_Soon after all five guests of the "Gate" world paid their respects to the Ginza' memorial, they were meet and admired by the crowd bidding them a good-bye. _

* * *

**The Gate**

_This information is highly classfied in which defenses by the UNIT, M.I.B, and S.H.I.E.L.D are made. _

_The Gate itself is stablizing the "portal", "crack", or "punch" into the reality into the other world itself. _

_The technology that is holding it is provided by __SG-1 themselves. After being powered by the classfied Cosmic Treadmill_ **[See Justice League]**,_ it __consists of "Power of Q" machine and vaporizing equalizer in a certain phone booth-like machine with Russian energy substance called "Chernobly". The top-notch scientists such as Dr. Brown and Dr. Stone presented a source that might help: an dagger-artifact dating from Persian Empire. Twelve generators are made to hold the portal with their data disks, code-named: "Time-Pod", "Aeon", "Omni", "Tic-Toc", "H.G Wells", "Time-Sled", "Time Sphere", "Atavachron", "Pool", "G.O.F", "Lazarus", and "Jusenkyo". _


	6. Chapter 6

**XX Day XX Month, Year 20XX**

_**Special Report Log**_

**Enter Password: 17-16-23-11-63**

**[Enter]**

**Initalizing System...Please Stand By**

**Location: **_Alnus Hill, Falmart_

**Update:** _Somewhat, often times when people make history in the future, it always feels like a dream. _

_It is now a reality that perhaps we are in the far future. _

_Metahumans, aliens, futuristic technology, and now a dimension where Earth right now is planning to colonize it. Then we thought, we were first planning to colonize the space first. _

_Meanwhile, back to this fantasy world, "Men in Green" are making themselves known throughout this world's empire. _

_NATO along with Pacific countries began to send their volunteering troops to reinforce the JSDF, British UNIT, and American military. _

_All agreed as they are powerful in military wise in this world, they would not make the world as Middle East. Instead they will in turn reform the empire slowly, bit by bit. Very similar what they have done with country of Japan during the aftermath of World War Two. _

_The Falmart's Empire is main enemy. Heads are documented as Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, Prince Zorzal, and Prince Diabo. _

_Princess Pina is related to them. _

_In the meantime, slavery was bountiful in this world. As such, the unitied armies wouldn't have none of it. Inspired by stories and ideas back at home, they created quick taskforces to swiftly cut off slavers and rescue its victims. They are also recovering any Ginza victims that were taken off as slaves too. _

_Japanese diplomats __Kōji Sugawara, Reiko Shirayuri, and Tetsuo Todo are ready to create negotiations to convince the war hawks in the empire to no longer further its conflicts with the united armies. _

* * *

_Combined forces of UNIT and JSDF have established a post in district of Empire's captial itself. _

_It is found out that criminal organizations run rampant here. _

_One of main criminal organizations known as Bessara family attempted to threaten them. _

_Yet the brutal firepower displayed by Itami, Bo, and Harkness along with their friends have destoryed all Bessara's henchmen. _

_The American SEALs and British SAS military quickly captured Bessara and his family, and forced them to work with them or else suffer the mercy of other criminal organizations. _

_Thus the criminal organizations __recognized UNIT and JSDF with their allies as main power of their districts and are to work with them. _


	7. Chapter 7

**XX Day XX Month, Year 20XX**

_**Special Report Log**_

**Enter Password: 17-16-23-11-63**

**[Enter]**

**Initalizing System...Please Stand By**

**Location: **_Alnus Hill, Falmart_

**Update:** _Harkness and Bo have discussed the recent news back on Earth. _

_Apparently, the metahumans have thwarted numerous attempts to taken on the "Gate" itself. _

_The Autobots have came alongside with the United Nations' peacekeepers and civilians to give aid and reinforcements to the coalition of JSDF, British UNIT, American military branches, and NATO. _

_If Princess Pina with her own Rose-Order of the Knights are amazed by the information and stories of "super-humans" (as she and the others would call them), they are struck with horror with "metal giants or demons". Bigger than their own world's orges or giants themselves. The Alnus Hill is given an Autobot named Evac **(1). **_

_Trade and information passed from our world went into theirs. _

_Tools are even more frequent to use, as the people from nearby villages gained tools that are even more sufficent. _

_Children are entertained by stories from our world to being broadcasted on TV screens. If they are lucky enough, then the whole community would watch performaces of musicals. _

_In the meantime, General Hazama has authorized the espionage to locate and seek all remaining hostages that are missing from the Ginza incident. _

_Agent Bo hasn't lost any time by arranging connections with Prince Diablo himself, and a certain head slave under Prince Zorzal..._

* * *

_To the outrage of many of our governments back at home, human rights violation was the main crime of the Imperial Empire._

_War was still apparent between the Imperial Empire against Japan with its allies. However, they are extremely careful to not make history repeat itself as British Empire and its East India company, American Manifest Destiny, and Imperial Japanese Empire are still daily remainders in textbooks. _

_Additionally, the Imperial Empire in turn tried to mimic the squardons' outfit and appearance. They __tried to pose as refugees or Japanese soldiers but are swiftly cut down and exposed. Agent Bo commented that_ _this was similar to Korean drama __Haemosu, in which he added that modern warfare have still improved alot._

_In quick response, the Japanese F-4 swifly destroyed the connections of Imperial outposts. _

_The American Preisdent himself authorized an operation where Bo has to carry out with the SEAL team __eliminating certain Imperial targets in Fyue. The similar operation was carried out by the Delta Force in Rekki. _

_Meanwhile the war hawks in the Imperial senate have been more discourged during the aftermath of __negations. In turn, the American military are ready to pack up to move on to the next step. _

* * *

**_(1)_**_ Transformers: 3D Ride_


	8. Chapter 8

**XX Day XX Month, Year 20XX**

_**Special Report Log**_

**Enter Password: 17-16-23-11-63**

**[Enter]**

**Initalizing System...Please Stand By**

**Location: **_Mount Tube, Falmart_

**Update: **_The flame dragon has given enough trouble to the countryside. As a recent update, it has been targeted without permission._

_Problem was that even the stories of dragon destroying many places around nearby areas, the united armies' coalition wouldn't budge due to politcal reasons back at home._

_Harkness and Agent Bo are convinced by Itami himself, whereas it somewhat will help Tuka's condition-as she was the only survivor of the dragon prior when the "Gate" was opened. They also gained information from another certain elf named Yao. Rory, Tuka, and Lelei have also joined Itami's quest. _

_As forth, their arsenal contained not only those with extreme firepower, but also a classfied Torchwood weapon, Harkness explained that CIA provided it for him. Agent Bo provided a humvee. He bid them good luck to take down the dragon. _

_According to Agent Bo, the reports state that the area was home to an elf tribe. Thus when the team meet them, they provided more information to track the dragon down._

_It turns out that the dragon is headed by one of Rory's acquaintances. Another demi-goddess like herself. _

_The rocket launchers indeed shot against the dragon, wounded once again. However, they didn't have the power to kill. _

_Lelei herself have used all her magic __necessary to distract the flame dragon to let Itami and others to regroup. _

_They planned to lead the dragon to the C-4 trap, however one of the bombs wasn't ready set in place yet. Harkness meanwhile brought his secret weapon which its shot have blinded the dragon permanently with its laser shot. _

_The trap was in place but someone has to risk their life to put the last one in to activate the trap. _

_Harkness volunteered. Itami protested, as a death of an opreative from Earth would complicate the matters. However, Harkness told them that he's "plenty of surprises". _

_Eventually the charge have detonated C-4 which the explosion consumed both the flame dragon and Harkness._

_As the smoke cleared, the battle was far from over. _

_Indeed the dragon was dead, but Rory's certain enemy has wounded her. Alongside her are two new dragon hatchlings. _

_Out of the smoke, Itami with Lelei and Tuka are both shocked and glad to see Harkness, yet was wounded and losing blood fatally due to the bombs being set off. _

_He fell next to wounded Rory which Itami said that two of them broke out in a laugh. _

_For the first time, Harkness has revealed his immortality in front of Itami, Lelei, Tuka, and Yao. _

_Rory's enemy was ready to finish the team off, when suddenly UNIT's flight squardon have struck their two targets of the dragon-borns. This also wounded and stunned the Rory's enemy. _

_Agent Bo has Itami's dragon-killing team quickly escorted while Kate Stewart herself has Rory's attacker (given name was found as Giselle) taken in custody after giving her __anesthesia__._

_Harkness and Rory briefly healed due to their regenerative-like abilites. _


	9. Chapter 9

**XX Day XX Month, Year 20XX**

_**Special Report Log**_

**Enter Password: 17-16-23-11-63**

**[Enter]**

**Initalizing System...Please Stand By**

**Location: **_Sadera__, Falmart_

**Update: **_An earthquake have struck the region. _

_Warnings were freqent as the military compounds have quickly recoginzed the signs of incoming natural disaster. _

_As Princess Pina thought this was certain gods' anger, Itami and Sugawara __reassured that this isn't the case. _

_She then decided to bring them to her Imperial palace. Kate Stewart and Harkness are certainly surprised. _

_Agent Bo was bit silent, however he conversed with Itami, Stewart, and Harkness of what have changed..._

_Earthquakes struck again, as this became sometime of a ceasefire meeting during the war between Japan with its allies and Falmart's imperial empire. _

_Emperor Molt Sol Augustus sees the JSDF and UNIT alongside with their ambassors for the first time. _

_Being brief would be an understatment for this certain figurehead, and leader of the Senate. _

_However the interaction was interuppted by none-other than Prince Zorzal himself. _

_He brought certain slaves for his pleasure with him, which certain females are shockingly identified as a Japanese civilian (from Ginza itself), and most shockingly of all, a British tourist due to her accent. _

_As the prisoners are quickly secured, the prince foolishly tried to interfere with his royal guards after getting a brief punch by Harkness himself. _

_Itami and Kate Stewart quickly gave order which shot down all royal guards that tried to interfere. Harkness shot down any nearest guard. _

_More royal guards and henchmen belonging to the prince's friends entered in the fray. _

_Suddenly Agent Bo with hidden American servicemen quickly dispatched all incoming enemy through sniper fire and a "clean-out". _

_Soon after, Miss Shino gave an inch of beating of Zorzal's life. Agent Bo soon gave her the signal to stop. _

_All hostages are soon escorted safely as the Japanese civilian, Noriko alongside with a female bunny-warrior slave named Tyuule on the orders of Agent Bo. (Tyuule gave great deal of information in which was promised for immediate downfall for the prince). _

_Then to the shock of Princess Pina and mild surprise to Emperor Augustus, Prince Zorzal was under arrest for war crimes against humanity and the history of his campagins in Falmart. He would be tried by the nations of Earth itself, direct order by American and British coalition in Alnus Hill._

_Kate Stewart and Harkness are first skeptical of this plan, as Itami and Sugawara are against of arresting a certain vile prince due to the infrastructure of the empire. Yet Bo stated that due to the political coverage around the "Gate", it was warranted. He is also no fan of it but the pressure was very intense as it is either to "put down" or take him alive. He rather chose the latter. _

_ Prince Diablo entered in as he explains that Bo offered a "very good deal" on this situation. _

_Agent Bo commented that Prince Zorzal's is nothing compared to those he once faced in his past: a certain engineer turned serial killer who later meet a disillusioned __subversive comic-book fan trapped in a wheelchair__, a group that sought peace by neturalizing metahumans, and terrorists that plague in darkest corners on Earth. _

_American servicemen quickly took Prince Zorzal prisoner, and agent Bo stated as Molt would live, he would be a figurehead until he passes power to Princess Pina herself who reluctantly complied as there are bigger forces at play. _


	10. Chapter 10

**XX Day XX Month, Year 20XX**

_**Special Report Log**_

**Enter Password: 17-16-23-11-63**

**[Enter]**

**Initalizing System...Please Stand By**

**Location: **_Alnus Hill, Falmart_

**Update: **_In the passed recent years, Alnus Hill was once a holy site._

_However it was torn as a fabric of reality by a certain goddess from the world of Falmart. _**[See Itami's ****Bellnahgo ****expedition] **

_This connected the Ginza, Japan where it was invaded by the Imperial Empire._

_Thus this in spurred JSDF and its American allies to take action. This would call on specialists from UNIT where they had this situation in Britian before. _**[See ****Lake Vortigern incident] **

_Evenually the allaince of Japanese, American, and British have changed the fantasy world forever. _

_It all soon finished properly with the last hostage being free and returned safely to Earth. _

_During Itami's expedition, UNIT's legendary benefactor alongside with Kate Stewart and Capt. Jack Harkness of Torchwood somewhat convinced deities of this world to strengthen the "fixed point in time": the "Gate's" __infrastructure. _

_It was soon determined that Princess Pina would head the empire to its new age pretty soon. She let the JSDF to select certain the worst of the worst to be put on trial which the lightest sentance would be house arrest. As slavery is abolished, it becamed a huge crime to commit human trafficking. The empire was forced to reform its ecomony due to it. _

_It was determined by promient members of the Hague's __International Court of Justice, and the International Criminal Court to place Prince Zorzal under high surveillance of house arrest. Reports indicate of him having humane psychiatrical care. _

_City-state of Italica have gained its independence. Alongside with the surviving vassal states of the Empire. Once-been king __Duran was selected to represent them. He is also known for giving permission to Itami's quest to slay the flame dragon. _

_Prince Diablo was selected to represent the governance of now thriving city-state Alnus Hill. It soon became famous tourist destination from Earth, and residence to many nationalites alike in this turned-international city. __Technology ran rampant. _

_Kate Stewart and Capt. Jack Harkness bid thanks to their legendary benefactor, who once helped out during the thwarting certain causalities in Ginza incident and providing assistance in these missions. (__It isn't reported, due to his advice of not mentioning him-his information is highly classified)_

_This is Agent Bo signing off, as the one of UNIT's recorders forgot to update this file. _


End file.
